Crossfire
by yellow 14
Summary: In war, sometimes innocents are hurt. Secrets are revealed by chance. Sequel to Corny's angry


Disclaimer: Much as I'd love to own W.I.T.C.H, I don't.

AN: This actually started as two entirely different fics, but then the two ideas decided to merge in an unexpected way. The style is somewhat different from what I normally do, but I hope it works.

It would be fair to say that Alchemie Jones was not the sort of girl who would normally seek out trouble. There certainly wasn't anything to suggest that she was any more likely to get herself seriously hurt through violence than any of her classmates at the Sheffield Institute. But here she was, lying on the muddy field with a huge stinger hole in her gut, steadily bleeding to death. As she felt her life slipping away, she cast her mind back over the events that had lead her here.

The day had started normally enough. She met up with her friends at the gate and joined them as they made their way into class. Alchemie wasn't as close to them as they were to each other, she knew that. Simply put, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Elyon had something she didn't and although she didn't know what it was, she was smart enough to realise that whatever it was, she didn't fit into it. Oddly enough, she didn't really resent them for it.

As school finished, Will was met by none other than that particularly cute boy Caleb that Alchemie had a serious crush on (along with half the girls at Sheffield, truth be told.) However, like most of Caleb's admirers, Caleb barely even noticed she existed.

"Will, we have an emergency, needing our special attention, right now." Caleb said quickly. Will's expression instantly hardened.

"Right, lets get the others." She told Caleb.

It didn't take them long to find the other members of the group. Elyon and Cornelia were only a couple of steps behind Alchemie, while Irma was waiting for Hay Lin to finish talking to their art teacher about her art project. Together they left, led by Caleb.

As Alchemie watched them leave, she felt a sudden burst of curiosity. From a distance, she began to follow them.

It was in a field not far from Sheffield that the giant wasp creatures attacked. The first giant wasp creature pulled itself up and made a sudden dive for Cornelia. And then Alchemie did something both incredibly brave and incredibly stupid at the same time. She jumped up and punched the wasp creature firmly on the face. As the creature's head flew back, its tail flew forward and the stinger stabbed her in the gut. As she fell to the ground, she saw Will hold up a necklace with a pink orb attached and yelled out.

"Guardians unite!"

As her vision began to dim, she saw her friends Will, Irma, Cornelia, Taranee and Hay Lin transform. Elyon and Caleb on the other hand, remained on the ground, Elyon rushing over to Alchemie.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elyon rushed over to her friend Alchemie, praying that her friend wasn't fatally wounded and the guardians swung into action. According to Caleb, the portal had opened up into the middle of a nest of Meridian Grak hornets, probably by Lord Cedric.

Ever since Cornelia (or should that be Corny?) had smashed Phobos's government, Cedric and Miranda had rallied the remainder of their forces and had lead a campaign against the temporary Meridian rebel government. (With Phobos in a prison cell and the heir to the throne hidden somewhere on Earth, the victorious rebels had created a temporary government to keep the planet running, while Caleb, Elyon and the guardians searched for the true heir to the throne.) Cedric and Miranda made this all the more difficult by attacking the girls on Earth at random, keeping them occupied.

Kneeling down, Elyon saw Alchemie lying in a pool of her own blood and felt her stomach turn as she realised that her friend was probably dead. Acting on autopilot, Elyon put her two fingers on Alchemy's neck to check for a pulse. Feeling a weak pulse, she pulled her hand away and put her hand in her pocket to pull out her mobile. Stretching out her hand, she whispered "Alchemie" under her breath.

Suddenly, Elyon's hand began to glow.

"W-w-what the…!?!" Elyon exclaimed in surprise. Alchemy's body rose into the air and pure white magic engulfed it. Everyone turned to stare at Elyon as she put both her hands out in front of her (Will had closed the portal and the others had destroyed the Grak hornets that had made it through.) and white magic engulfed Alchemie, healing her wounds as though they'd never been there.

"Is there something you're not telling us Ellie?" Will asked curiously as Alchemie landed on the ground, all traces of her injuries gone. Elyon shook her head.

"I don't even know what I just did." Her voice rising to a panic.

"I do." Caleb cut in. He got down on his knees before Elyon. "I am at your service, Princess Elyon, heir to the throne of Meridian."

"You mean to tell me that the person we've been looking for all this time is Elyon?" Irma stated incredulously.

Elyon on the other hand, was steadily beginning to panic. Her face was going steadily pale as the news began to sink in.

"Ellie it'll be ok." Cornelia said soothingly, recognising her friends panicked expression. "Ellie wait!" she called out as Elyon suddenly turned round and ran as hard as she could. Cornelia turned and faced the other members of W.I.T.C.H. "Let me do this alone Will. Elyon's my oldest friend and it's something I have to do."

Will nodded. "Good luck." She whispered to Cornelia and Cornelia took off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elyon clutched a stitch at her side as she struggled to breathe. As she did, her mind began to race. If what Caleb had said was true, it meant that her parents had lied to her all of her life. Even worse (she felt her skin crawl at the thought.) it meant that Phobos was her BROTHER! She felt her stomach turn and suddenly she retched and emptied the contents of her stomach against the wall.

"Hey." A familiar voice called over to her.

"Did you know?" Elyon murmured. "Did you know this Cornelia?"

Cornelia shook her head. "Elyon" Cornelia began. "I'm your best friend. You know I wouldn't keep something like this from you."

Elyon straightened up and turned to face Cornelia. "You're right Cornelia, you wouldn't." she said, a sad smile forming on her face. "Can you come with me, when I face my parents? Please."

Cornelia smiled back. "Of course I will." Cornelia extended her hand and Elyon took it. Together they walked to Elyon's house for a historic conversation.

AN: I was going to make this longer, but it seems to fit closing it down at this point. I've got the beginnings of a sequel piece already forming. To XV, I was planning to use your ideas, but the muse decided otherwise. Thanks for your help anyway.


End file.
